It's Time
by Neopuff
Summary: Holix Six/Holiday Post-End Game Part 1. - Rex wants Six to finally say it to Holiday before it's too late.


Though this is post-End Game Part 1, it's not going into _Science and Faith_ cuz it's like...super Holix-y. And I like to keep my _Science and Faith _fics without having any significant relationship changes in them XD Anal like that.

God, was End Game Part 1 sooo epic or what? I'm too excited for part 2. Like I'm dying. I will not survive this school week, not at aalllll :(

I still can't come up with titles or write endings properly...so uh yeah enjoy anyways!

**It's Time**

They'd found Rex. Six had never seen the boy so beaten and bruised before. It...hurt. It hurt to know that he couldn't have done anything to help. He would've made it worse had he been there. But he still wishes he had; he just always wanted to be there for the kid and he didn't care why.

One time, soon after he'd lost his memory, he asked Holiday what the connection had been between him and Rex. She said he was a father figure, his "aggro-nanny". He shrugged it off.

Speaking of...Six looked at the closed door leading to the medical wing of The Keep. That's where they were keeping Rex until he could function again. Holiday was probably still there with him. Six had been in there for the first hour after they found him, but the silence was killing him and he'd walked away to get some coffee. It'd been at least three more hours since then.

He walked through the door and found Holiday sitting right by Rex's side, head drooping slightly, but obviously focused completely on the boy. Six got the feeling that she'd never seen Rex so beat-up, either. That really did mean they were huge trouble with these Consortium-bots and Black Knight as their leader...

"Holiday."

She jumped at the sudden noise, holding a hand to her heart, and turned around with a glare. "Don't do that!"

"...sorry."

She stared at him for a second, wanting to be surprised that he apologized, but letting it go. "It's fine..." She sighed deeply, looking back at Rex and letting one of her hands brush against his cheek. "I'm just...anxious. Six, I'm so scared for Rex, but there's nothing I can do-" She stopped as she felt hands press down on her shoulders.

Six turned Holiday around and moved his hands down to her upper-arms. Lifting her out of the chair, he started guiding her out of the room. "Go eat. Or sleep. Or something. You need to relax. I'll watch Rex."

"But Six-" She started to argue, but stopped, knowing he was right. She was overstressed and had been checking Rex's bios every ten minutes since Six left the room. With her hand laying gently against the door frame, she turned around. "If anything happens, update me _immediately_," she ordered.

Six smirked. "Of course."

As soon as she was out of the room and the door shut behind her, Six turned towards Rex and sighed. He was probably just as worried as Dr. Holiday, but he knew Rex would be fine. Rex _always_ came out fine. That's what he'd learned over these few months together. Even though Scarecrow had tried to convince Rex otherwise...Six didn't think he was _weak_. The agent may have thought Rex could use some work, but he was still a kid. Kids always still needed work.

Rex mumbled slightly and Six's eyes widened. He dashed to the boy's bed and stared down, hoping Rex was waking up and not just talking in his sleep.

When his eyes opened ever-so-slightly, Six smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He thought about phoning Dr. Holiday, but she probably hadn't even gone anywhere yet. It'd only been a few minutes since he'd asked her to leave.

Rex moved his head to look at over at his caretaker. "...Six...?"

"Rex. How're you feeling?" Six leaned over and put a hand against Rex's forehead. He still felt warm, but it wasn't as bad as the last time he'd been in here.

Rex attempted to sit up, but was stopped by the straps holding him down. "...been better. Where's...Holiday?"

Six noticed Rex's struggled and started undoing the straps. "I told her to get something to eat a couple minutes ago. She's been in here with you for the past few hours."

Rex smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Then, as if only suddenly remembering the situation, he sat up and pressed his hands to the side of his head. "Black Knight! The Consortium! They're...they're SO powerful, Six!"

Six flinched at Rex's outburst and put his hands on the boy's shoulders to keep him steady. "I know. They'll...we'll find a way to stop them."

Rex put his hands down and stared at Six. "How? I couldn't even put a scratch on them once they fused into that giant robot thing. Providence couldn't even hurt it with The Keep's most powerful weapons!"

Six's mouth formed a straight line and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I _know_. I'm sure we could manage to separate the Consortium and fight them one-by-one."

Rex glared. "Six, I _know_ you're strong, but these guys are a lot more powerful than you think! You wouldn't be able to-"

Six glared at Rex, silencing him.

Rex sighed. "You know. I get it. Sorry, I'm just...I'm worried."

Six gave the boy an unusually sympathetic look. "Me too. But...it'll work out. I know it will."

Though Rex didn't enjoy being the pessimistic one, Six's optimism was starting to grate on his nerves. "And what if it doesn't? Me or you or Holiday or White or Bobo...we could all die!"

Six didn't respond immediately. He looked away from the boy and grumbled, before looking back up and grabbing his shoulders again. "Look, Rex, there's no point in dwelling on the possibility of dying. It'll only hinder you. Just _know_ that you'll win this war and it'll help you fight harder."

Rex calmed down, but his mind seemed to pause. "But if you _did_ die...there's always things you'll regret not doing."

Six let go and raised an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

Rex looked directly into Six's eyes (well, he was pretty sure he was) and kept the most serious face he could muster. "Six. You remember, back in Egypt...when there was something you wanted to tell Holiday?"

Six cleared his throat awkwardly and leaned back in his chair. "...I suppose."

Rex smiled slightly. "You were going to tell her you love her, right?"

The older man didn't respond. He just looked back at Rex in silence, and the kid knew he was right. Not that he wasn't already sure, he just wanted some sort of confirmation.

"Well...I think...it's time you told her," Rex smiled sadly. He didn't want anyone to die. Especially not Six or Holiday. "Just in case."

Six looked away and stayed unmoving for a few seconds, though it felt like hours to him. He wasn't sure how to react.

Rex continued staring. "I don't understand what's stopping you. I mean...you _know_ she feels the same. It's _obvious_. So just go and tell her and be happy for a while before anything bad happens!"

Six stared down at his hands, currently twisted together and laying on his legs. Rex was right. Of course Rex was right. He'd known all of that before. But he just... "It's...not that simple."

"Do it anyway!"

Six looked up and sighed again. This day was getting longer and longer. He just wanted to wake up and be back at Providence; Rex having never disappeared and Black Knight having never taken over.

"_Please._ You both need this," Rex pleaded. He felt kind of weird, so desperately asking for this sort of thing from Six. But he couldn't help it.

Six stood up, not looking at Rex, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he noticed Bobo down the hallway and called him over. "...can you watch Rex? He's conscious but still pretty shaken up. Won't stop talking nonsense."

Bobo nodded and ran inside, more than happy to chat with Rex. Six closed the door once he heard their usual happy chatter. The agent stood in front of the door for a few moments; considering.

A few more moments; still considering.

His feet started moving themselves. Holiday was probably in the break room. He could tell from looking at her that no matter how tired she was, she wouldn't go to sleep until Rex woke up. Hopefully she'd had something to eat by that point.

Standing in front of the door to break room, time stopped. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. It went without saying that he'd never done anything of the sort before. He felt...weak, and stupid. He'd never been in love before. He never wanted to fall for anyone. It was a hindrance. It was a weakness.

Time started flowing again. Six looked back down the hallway. Maybe he should just go back and-no! Six leaned his head against the door. No, no...he had to do this. Rex was right.

He lifted up his head and stared at the door. What was he going to say? Just walk in...say "I love you" and walk out? No. Absolutely not. Maybe he could just kiss her and hope she kisses back? He paled - wait, wasn't that what happened with Scarecrow? Not that he knew the full details, but it'd been pretty obvious that _something_ had happened. Obviously she wouldn't want that again.

Six cleared his throat and started talking out loud without realizing it. "Dr. Holiday, I...no. No. Um...Rebecca! You are just...just...too good for this... Ugh...God this is stupid..." He continued mumbling and smacking himself on the head until the door in front of him opened and Holiday stared up at him.

He blanched and looked back down at her, not wanting to say anything.

"Um...Six? I heard you say my name. Do you need something?" She stopped for a second before opening her eyes more and getting anxious. "Is Rex alright? Did anything happen?"

Six pushed her back into the break room and shut the door. "Relax. Rex is fine. He woke up. Bobo's with him."

Holiday stopped herself and pulled Six's hands off her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me he woke up? I need to go-"

"Rex-!" Six started. "-asked that...um, that is...he wanted to...chat with Bobo for a bit. Alone."

Holiday raised an eyebrow. Six was acting odd. "...oh. Alright...well...I should still check on him as soon as possible...do you know how long they're gonna be?"

Six assumed that Bobo would be fine hanging with Rex until he had finished what Rex requested. But how long would that take? "I, uh, don't know."

Holiday slumped back into a chair and sighed. "Of course."

After about a minute, she looked up at Six to see him staring down at her. "...um, Six? Oh, that's right. Why were you saying my name?"

He paled a bit and turned to look at the fascinating wall nearby. "I, uh...I wanted to talk to you...about...something."

She raised an eyebrow. Yeah, like she'd noticed before, Six was acting really strange. "Okay...? What is it?"

He exhaled quietly and closed his eyes before turning back to her. "...this battle we're about to fight. It...it could end badly. For any or...all of us."

She stood up angrily. "It could - but it won't! I know we can-" She stopped when Six reached over and grabbed her hands with his. He held them between the two and continued staring down while she stared at his face.

"Back in Egypt...when I thought we were going to die...I tried to say this then, but I couldn't."

Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going but she really couldn't imagine Six doing this...

He looked up to see her eyes obviously anticipating something huge. She knew what he was going to say. But he still couldn't say it. "Rebecca...I..."

He paused, suddenly unsure of himself and not knowing how to finish.

"...you?" she asked quietly.

He exhaled again. There were two ways he could do this. He couldn't think straight anymore. As he started speaking again, with another "I..." followed by an excruciatingly long pause, his other hand reached up and cupped the back of her head, a thumb laying under her ear.

She didn't have time to prod him again when Six pulled her up and their lips clashed together. She immediately melted into the kiss; sure, it wasn't what she'd expected him to do, but it definitely wasn't unpleasant. In fact...

Her hand left his and both grabbed on to his vest, pulling him closer while his hand reached around to the other side of her head.

After what felt like forever, he pulled them apart for air and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"..._I love you_," he mumbled quietly, eyes still closed.

Holiday's chest continued rising up-and-down; her mind was reeling over the last minute and it took a few extra seconds for his words to reach her ears. She let go of his vest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her for another kiss.

This time Six's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her entire body against his and sending both their minds spinning. He reflexively pushed Holiday against the table behind her, eventually just picking her up and setting her down on the table.

Taking a breathy second to separate, Six's eyes opened and Holiday's neck was the first thing that came into view. His lips crashed down on to the side of her neck, just under her jaw line, and her breath hitched. She squeezed the back of his neck and let out a dreamy sigh. She felt like she was in Heaven. Or dreaming. Maybe she was. She didn't care at this point, all she could think about was Six's lips pressed against her skin.

As she mumbled his name, Six couldn't help himself. His lips went back up to hers and he instinctively began leaning more on top of her, almost to the point where would have to get on the table himself.

And as he almost reached that point - both of their comms went off. It was Bobo.

"Can you guys get in here? Rex is askin' for ya!"

They broke apart quickly and looked at each other. Holiday blushed, smiling, but then Bobo's words registered. She jumped off the table and grabbed Six's hand, pulling him out of the room with her. "Come on!"

Six followed behind her, feeling numb and blank. Everything that just happened..._actually happened._ He'd gone and said it. She'd reacted very..._very_ nicely.

When they reached the med lab, Holiday burst inside and let go of Six's hand as she ran over to Rex. Six followed, starting to feel mildly uncomfortable. Why was Rex asking for them, anyw...-?

His thoughts were cut off by Rex's and Bobo's laughter mixed together.

Holiday and Six gave the two of them confused faces. "What's so funny?" Holiday asked skeptically.

Rex, still chuckling, looked over at Bobo. "See...I told you? Ha ha!" He continued laughing and Bobo held a hand against his forehead.

"I still can't believe he did it!" Bobo chuckled. "But seriously, you two, maybe you should check yourselves in a mirror before runnin' around the base like that!" They went back to laughing at what Holiday and Six initially thought was some elaborate prank or an inside joke.

They looked at each other and both flinched. Holiday's makeup was smudged, her cheeks were bright red, and her lips were swollen and redder than usual. Six...Six had obvious traces of lipstick on. Both of their hair was messy and bunched together and...well...it was pretty obvious what had just happened.

They both turned red and turned back towards Rex and Bobo; Six wiping a hand across his lips and patting down his hair, while Holiday pulled out her bun and wiped at the sides of her mouth.

Rex settled down and looked at them. "How em_barrassing_, you two."

They both sighed, Holiday putting a hand over her eyes and Six putting his hands in his pockets. "Rex-"

"But seriously though...I'm glad," Rex finished, smiling. Bobo smirked and leaned against Rex's bed, knowing not to say anything.

Holiday relaxed for a moment before pulling Rex into a hug. She didn't feel like talking about her and Six at the moment. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rex. How're you feeling?"

Rex continued smiling as she pulled away. "Better. A lot better. But I definitely need something to eat. Is there anything in the break room?"

Holiday and Six both blushed at that; but Holiday composed herself quickly and responded, "I, um, I'm sure there's something for you."

"Great!" Rex hopped off the bed and motioned for Bobo to follow. "Then we'll just leave you two alone to..._sort things out._ Have fun!" He leapt through the door and Bobo ran after him, giving Six a quick thumbs up before the door closed.

Six and Holiday looked at each other and smiled slightly. Holiday stepped closer, putting a hand against his chest. He let his hands wander to her hips.

He realized suddenly that, while it was obvious...she'd never said anything in response to his confession. He felt a sudden bout of self-consciousness and looked down at her. "...do you-?"

She leaned up and kissed him; a gentle, quick peck compared to the last two times. "You know I do."

Six smirked and pressed his forehead against hers again. He felt stupid again. He could only feel stupid around her. "...yeah, I do."

* * *

><p>UGH ALL THIS FLUFF. GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD UGGHHHH. But honestly if the episode could just include the first half of this and as Six and Holiday are making out the screen could fade to black. Implied sex is totally appropriate for a Cartoon Network show, shut up shut up shut up shut up<p> 


End file.
